1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image sensing apparatus and an exposure control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, with a photometry apparatus used in cameras and so on, weighting has been set, based on respective defocus amounts of a plurality of focus state detection areas, for photometric values obtained from a plurality of photometry sensors disposed at positions respectively corresponding to the focus state detection areas (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-356384, for example).
Further, Japanese Patent No. 3224535 discloses an exposure calculation apparatus that uses weighting set for each divided focus state detection area.
However, the conventional photometry apparatuses that are disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-356384 and Japanese Patent No. 3224535 above, and that determine, according to defocus amounts of focus state detection areas, weighting for photometric values obtained from a plurality of photometry sensors disposed at corresponding positions have the following disadvantage. That is, if a plurality of photometry areas are disposed densely and a plurality of focus state detection areas are disposed sparsely, photometric values of the photometry areas corresponding to the divided focus state detection areas are regarded as more important, and thus, photometric values of photometry areas that do not correspond to the focus state detection areas have not been utilized effectively. Accordingly, a main object may not be favorably exposed although exposure suitable for main in-focus areas can be obtained.